Legacy
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: She grows up to become a master thief, has a relationship with Sly, and helps bring down nutjobs, but what was Morgan Skye's life before this?


_**LEGACY**_

_**Ziggy's Corner: This ladies and gentlemen, is another story for another of my Sly Cooper OC'S, Morgan Skye! You can see more of her, for those coming across this story first, in my very first Sly fic, Everything's Relative. For my fans of that story, want to know how she grew up, met Sly, and became a master thief in her own right? Here's her childhood!**_

Morgan Skye was eight years old, and full of energy. Much more energy than her mother and father could control, that much was for sure. The girl was a scholar at the age of two in a half, knowing the ins and outs of business before she could really hold down a true conversation.

"Child," Daniel Skye said, watching as the girl buzz from this room to that, looking for books to read, things to study, "it's a nice day, why not spend some of your energy out there?"

The girl smiled and cocked her head. "Father, I have to make sure I know every little nook and cranny of this new house," she giggled. "There could be no telling what surprises lay in wait for us!"

"Well I don't think the sales agency who sold us the house put any nasty surprises around here, if that's what you think," her mother giggled, walking in with a bag of groceries. Morgan snatched the bags and rushed into the kitchen, flipping half way to dodge her older brother Nathan as he walked out of the kitchen.

"The girl has the moves of an Olympic gymnast!" the fourteen year old snapped.

"Or the moves of a thief," Natasha, the oldest of the Skye children, at seventeen said, glaring as she walked in the door. Her parents turned to her and frowned. "What, she's the only one who doesn't seem to realize that how our family got so wealthy," she complained.

"And it's going to stay that way," Daniel barked. "Its not something that I'm proud of," he looked down at his feet… the accident killing his best friend, and the security guard in one quick sweep.

"We own real estate now," her mother chastised.

"Hence why we have to actually _buy_ a home by some other company, and lose money?" the girl quipped, ignoring her parents' further chastisements.

Morgan had heard everything, her eyes growing wide. Thieves? Her parents used to be thieves? She bit her lips and finished unpacking the groceries, before heading back to her room to finish her home schooling. Then when she thought it was safe, she inched toward Natasha's room and knocked on her door.

The older Numbat turned and looked at her kid sister, her long, anteater like snout, her raccoon like mask over her eyes all scrunching up. "What do ya want, squirt?" the teenager snapped.

Morgan swished into the room, and pushed the door shut. "Thieves? Mom and dad are thieves?" Natasha stared at her as if she had been hit with a pause button, and then shook her head, laughing.

"What would mom and dad do if they found out their perfect little angel was an eavesdropper?" She enjoyed her sister's discomfort and ran her fingers through long black hair. "The whole Skye line were thieves! We only stopped because dad accidentally killed his partner and a civilian." She was smiling now, and edging near her bed, "You see he was showboating, just like you like to and…,"

Someone by the door cleared their throat, and the two girls turned to see Nathan watch them. "Natasha," he said in a cool, calm voice.

"She already knows," the oldest of the children snapped, pointing an accusing finger.

"But not everything, and she doesn't need to know everything."

"You and she always get the better deal," the teen girl snarled, pushing the youngest of her room. "You always get in the way! Why if it hadn't been for Morgan…,"

"If it hadn't been for Morgan… what?" Daniel hissed, standing behind his son and daughter. Daniel was close to six feet tall, with piercing eyes when he was angry. "What about Morgan, Natasha?"

"Why don't you tell her?" the teenager screamed, slamming the door at her father's face.

That night was full of the loudest voices Morgan had ever heard. Her father was coming unglued, her mother was weeping. Natasha seemed to be stomping around, and possibly even throwing things around. Try as she might, Morgan could not hear anything they were saying, mainly because the voices were so tight and hard that it seemed like wild animals were growling and hissing with glutteral sounds.

Nathan opened the door and smiled at his kid sister. "Wanna go outside for a while?"

"Won't mom and dad be angry?" she said in a very soft voice. Her brother chuckled.

"I think they're already pissed that you've had to be subjected to this. Besides, I'd like to see some of your better gymnastic tricks," he said with a laugh.

"I'm not very good at them," she said softly, taking his hand as he lead her down to the kitchen. She noticed that from the corner of his eyes, Daniel had spotted them, and she feared outrage, but his eyes seemed to soften, and she noticed a nod at the boy to do whatever he meant to do.

Outside, she showed him her best routine, one that lasted for twenty minutes, and he laughed, and clapped his hands. "That was good, sis, but I think you could be better! How would you like a trainer?"

"Not sure mom and dad would spend the money," she giggled a little.

"Not if the person training you is … me," he said, putting his hand on his chest. Her eyes widened. "Yes, I've trained a lot too…," and to prove it, he went through an awesome routine that made her jaw drop.

"How'd you do that?" she squealed.

Nathan chuckled and shrugged. "Family breeding." He didn't seem sure, but he winked and took her hand. "You want a trainer?" She smiled and nodded her head so hard he was afraid she'd knock it off!

"YES!"

"It's not going to be easy, I'm a hard task master!" he warned, taking her to the shed.

"I'm ready for whatever you have to give me."

They reached the shed, and Nathan laughed as he pushed a button she had never seen before. "That much I doubt, kiddo."

A large door opened, and they entered it, and her eyes dropped. In front of them was not just a gymnastic training field, but something like a mix of one plus a military training room.

"I guess, even though mom and dad hoped you'd never see this, I can welcome you to the family business," Nathan said with both excitement and sadness in his voice.

_**And this is it! How was it? The next chapter talks about her training and first missions. **_


End file.
